Anime, Best Friends, and Apocalyptic Pie
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: My girlfriend hit a bit of a low recently, so I wrote this to cheer her up! It's about me and her getting stuck in Death Note, so please don't hate us. This is how we would honestly do things, so this is a glimpse into our personalities. Please love the story and send Annabeth Zatsune love! Rated M for language, nudity, and Apocalyptic Pie.
1. First Encounters

**Hiya!**

**This story was written on a whim for my girlfriend, who is suffering from serious depression right now. She goes by Annabeth Zatsune on here, but was forced to leave due to a hacker continually harassing her. She doesn't know when she'll be back. If you're reading this, I love you, baby! I'll get that hacker, just you wait! And if you, Mr. Hacker, are reading this, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**So, this story was written for the highly overused 'Oh no, we're in an anime' prompt.**

**But I really screwed with... Everything. Because that's what Annabeth does.**

**Caitlin Terryson and Whisper Renne are slightly altered versions of AnnaBeth and myself. Our first names are as before, but you're messed up if you think I'm giving you our last names as well.**

**So, in this, after a big fight at school, Caitlin and I find ourselves in the company of our favorite anime characters. I wind up accompanying B through a trek of the LA alleys, and Caitlin finds herself hunkering down with L and Light. The story will be played by ear, for the most part.**

**Yes, Caitlin has pockets full of hammer-space and knives.**

**And Apocalyptic Pie is real.**

**Enjoy, please leave reviews, these are the real us!**

**So insults towards our person means your ass will be kicked so hard it comes out your nose.**

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Whisper's POV]

"The bastard started it! He was sexually harassing Caitlin!" I bellowed, slamming my fists down on Mrs. Luis's desk.

"That may be so, Whisper, but Jackson isn't the one who being screaming strings of swears at the top of his lungs and beating the offender senseless." she replied coolly.

"Sensei, he was hurting me..." Caitlin said softly, keeping me between her and the redheaded perv on my left.

"Hurting you or no, you and Whisper are just as guilty as him."

"Wai, whaddshe do?!" I demanded, utterly confused. But when a pocketknife with a leopard-print handle was held up, I sweatdropped. "Caitlin, you said you would leave that at home!"

"I forgot! I fully intended to leave it in my pocket until school was out, but then he put his mitt down my panties!"

"_Down your...?!_" I screeched, lunging for Jackson, who met me fist-on.

Mrs. Luis whistled sharply, making us all wince. Caitlin pulled me off of Jackson, still keeping me between the two of them. Mrs. Luis drummed her fingers against her desk, not looking at us.

Aw, _shit._

Our school records.

Now, most principals have chairs for their victims to sit in. Not Mrs. Luis. You stand or you fall. No chairs to sit and cower in. This wears out and frightens us more.

"This will be the first blemish on Caitlin's records."

Of course. Nobody but_ me _knew that _she _was the mastermind behind April Fool's Day. Miss Goody-Goody Two-Shoes.

"As a combination of that and her being the victim here, I think a week of detentions will do. I'll be extremely generous and give back this knife back. But next time you will be expelled."

"Hai, sensei..." Caitlin bowed, collecting the pocketknife and detention-slips before scurrying away.

"Now, Jackson..." Mrs. Luis murmured, clasping her hands before her face.

"I won't do it again, swear to God!" he pleaded.

"That's what you said on first offense, touching Peyton's breasts. Second offense, molesting Cassidy, you swore to never touch a classmate again. Adding to your list of crimes, smoking, defacing school property, and thirteen attempts at playing hooky. Please stand in the corner there while I deal with Whisper and call your parents."

My stifled snickers instantly fell silent. I had a list too, but _nothing_ as bad as_ Jackson._

"Nine spotted times of PDA. Cussing out your math teacher. Seven unexcused fights, eight in the defense of others." She paused, looking at me.

"You... uh... missed setting the school on fire and..."

"Your chem teacher vouched for you and called that an accident. Everything else was paid for in community service and cookies. **(A/N: I really did... but it wasn't the school, just the teacher's longue!)** However, Whisper, your actions this time were over the top. A two week suspension will do."

"... So the cookies won't work here, huh...?" I asked weakly.

"No. Go clean out your locker. Good day, Whisper."

I bowed out and walked calmly halfway down the hall. But then I broke out in an all-out run, pounding down the halls to my locker. Slamming the door open, I began cramming things in my bag. Anything I couldn't fit, fine, _rot there!_ Weighed down by my bag but still running furiously, I zipped down to the lobby and out the doors.

"_FREEDOM!" _I bellowed, throwing my arms out and my head back.

"If you say so." Caitlin scoffed from her perch on the bench on the lawn.

She was scarily a lot like L. The same posture, the same pale skin and bags under the eyes, and even the same eating-habits. She wears a white tank-top that hugs her torso and baggy green-gray jeans with hand-me-down sneakers from her dad. Her pockets are full of hammer-space, I swear, because she seems to have everything in them.

She was reading a book. I pranced over, humming idly as I leaned over to see what book it was.

L: Change the WorLd.

"Isn't that a movie?" I asked, mildly confused.

"It's adapted from the movie." she replied, tucking the novel into her bag. I nodded as if I understood, which I really didn't. _Weren't movies based off of novels, not the other way around...? "_Hey?"

"Huh?"

"Your place or mine?" Caitlin asked, tipping her head to the side as she poked at the sock hanging out of my bag.

"Hmm... Mine, then the ice cream parlor. We can walk down to the park afterwards, and for dinner, I'll take you to the Huddle. Then we'll go spend the night at your place." I grinned. She bit her lip, apparently not pleased with the idea. "Aww, c'mon, it's Friday! You can get your stuff tomorrow!" I urged, pulling on her hand.

"...Fine. But I'm making Apocalyptic Pie for dessert. And you bring your iPod and it's charger." she bargained.

"Okay!" I agreed. Then I paused. "That pie made me sick last time!"

"Good."

We burst out laughing as we began walking, heading for my house.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

I groaned, sitting up.

_Wait..._

"What the?!" I yelped, jumping up to my feet.

What had happened to the semi? The street? To Caitlin? To Ashton? To Caitlin? Why wasn't I hurt?...

_... And where was my ice cream?!_

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Caitlin's POV]

I shot up, clawing at the air as I gasped for breath.

Calming down almost instantly, I lay back down. Hospital. I wasn't dead. Whisper wasn't either, she was too stubborn to die. Just because I couldn't see her in this room didn't mean she wasn't alive. I knew that chick too well. She wasn't dying in an accident with a semi-truck. No, something like wrestling with a Scottish barbarian was how Whisper would die.

"Oh, are you up?" **(A/N: Language barriers be damned.)**

I turned my head to see a cute brunette nurse. "Yeah. I'm fine. I think." I replied, not phased at all. "Where's Whisper?"

"Uh... Who?"

Okay, now it was getting screwed up.

"The other girl who was hit? She's a really busty bleach-blonde with a violent streak?" I asked, trying to rationalize and soothe the fluttering in my chest.

"Hon, you were the only one hit."

The first thing into my head was, _Oh, please, anything but HON!_

I hated being called hon! But the 'only one hit' part was spooking me. I stood up with amazing speed. Spotting my clothes and things on a chair, I began to strip, much to the nurse's surprise. "I was not the only one hit, meaning something really fucked up is going on here and I need to go!" I half-yelled, bolting out the door, shoes slung over my shoulder.

I'd gotten about halfway down the hall when-

WHOMP!

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" someone, a young man, I think, apologized.

"That's okay... start running now and I can't catch you..." I groaned, closing my eyes as the world and the stars I was seeing spun. I lay prone on the floor, not wanting to move as a large bruise began to develop on my face. And if it wasn't really a bruise, it still hurt like hell and I would have one heck of a headache later.

"Are you alright?" another guy asked, a soft hand slipping under my shoulders.

"Don't touch me." I growled, rolling over and promptly banging my head on the floor. "Ouch."

"... I take it you hurt yourself often."

"Go away and let me die in peace." I grumbled, flipping myself over and jumping up. I finally opened my eyes now.

The first words out of my mouth were probably the stupidest ever.

_"Hey, I know you two!"_

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

**Whew! I feel like an attention-whore!**

**I had a lot of help from Caitlin on her POV. So all these words were relatively exactly what she said.**

**Again, any insults towards our persons will result in physical harm towards the offender.**

**Please review, favorite, and send my baby luck and love in her war against the hacker!**


	2. Fighting Spirit

[Light's POV]

WHOMP!

I jumped at the impact. But the next second, I'd swung around, a lithe dirty-blonde sprawled on the floor. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologized as she closed her eyes.

"That's okay... start running now and I can't catch you..." she groaned, not moving. Her forehead was really red...

Ryuzaki knelt next to her, slipping a hand under her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me." she growled, eyes still closed as she rolled away from him.

I winced as she smacked her head very audibly on the floor.

"Ouch." she said very calmly, with only a hint of fury lacing her tone.

_How the hell could she just walk that off? And after I hit her with the door?!_

"... I take it you hurt yourself often." Ryuzaki stated as a nurse came up.

"Go away and let me die in peace." the girl grumbled, neatly flipping to her feet. She must've been a gymnast or something, to be so nimble.

Now she opened her eyes.

What instantly struck me was how similar hers were to Ryuzaki's. They were accented by thick shadows, much like his. Long, thick black lashes framed the murky green orbs. Like L's, her eyes were wide and blank. Unlike his, however, there was the flicker of something unknown deep within them, like a secret she playfully wasn't going to tell.

After a second of taking us in, her eyes widened, recognition and fear sparkling deep within them.

"_Hey, I know you two!"_ she blurted, instantly looking like she s loathed herself for even existing.

_What?!_

That was the first thing to come to my mind, and I'm sure it did L's too.

"Hon, are you sure you're okay?" the nurse asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Please, don't 'hon' me! If you must call me something, Tsubaki will do!" the girl pleaded of the nurse.

"Tsubaki? That's your name?" I asked.

"To tell the truth, it isn't, but I like it and my girlfriend says I look like one of my... heroes, who has a name very similar to it."

_She's lying._

_Almost every word that came out of her mouth was a lie. How can that nurse not see through her act?!_

"Well, Tsubaki, why're you here?" Ryuzaki asked calmly, as if nothing was wrong. "I certainly don't recognize you."

"She was hit by a truck. It's a miracle she's in such good condition, let alone alive!" the nurse told us.

"I still want to know where Whisper— Never mind, I'll find her myself!" she snapped, throwing something over her shoulder as she took off.

The nurse groaned.

"We'll get her." we volunteered.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Whisper's POV]

I hammered my feet into my attacker's groin.

Never just put one solid kick there, ladies. Fall to the ground on your back and hammer your heel in there at least ten times. Doing it in stilettos is even better than sneakers.

He hissed, recoiling, but not falling over like all my other targets usually did.

So we were at a standstill...?

He had slashed at me. I had yet to see his face. But I had put an elbow practically up his ribs, making him let me go. Then I earned a punch in the nose. After that, he got a clout to the ear and I fell to the ground on my back, working my feet in rhythm against his nether-regions.

I stayed on the ground, ready to flip to my feet as my attacker swayed back and forth in the shadows.

"You're tougher than you look..." he commented in a husky voice.

"Now what's _that_ mean, ye sexist pig?!" I demanded, lifting my hips off the ground in indignation.

He chuckled, then lunged.

I had been somewhat expecting that, and flipped up, kicking him squarely in the jaw. But instead of landing neatly on my feet, the way Caitlin did, I stumbled backwards, landing on my butt in front of a semi.

_No, please, not again!_

"Woah!"

"Ach!"

I was startled when my attacker scooped me up out of the street. I let him hold me for a moment, petrified at the prospect of having almost been hit by a semi twice in one day. But then I began hissing, thrashing my way out of his arms. I jumped clumsily up and prepared to sock him again, but pulled up short.

"Omigosh, I know you!" I squealed, beginning to fangirl.

Beyond blinked at me. "Come again?"

"You're you're you're him! You're, gah, whatsisface, Beyo— Rue! Rue Ryuzaki!" I corrected myself without a second to spare, hopping up and down on one foot as I waved my arms frantically. Screw the fact that B was a serial-killer and that I was a lezzie with a GF, B is _H-O-T _and I think he is freakin' _C-O-O-L_! **(A/N: I really do act this way around people I idolize and meet. Don't ask.)**

His eyes flashed. "Is that so, Whisper Renne?" he asked, stressing my name.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Don't play games with me, omigosh!" I squealed, still in full-on fangirl mode.

He tipped his head to the side, nibbling his thumbnail as he examined me. My eyes were sparkling— Strike that, I was sparkling like the muscle-head from FMA as I continued to fangirl.

"... So you can see them too...?" he asked curiously.

"Uweh? My eyes? No, my eyes are normal... Why, what's wrong with me?!"

"... You can't?"

Aw, crap, now he sounded sad!

_He asked if I could see something... That means he sees something about me that's—!_

"... You can't see my death-date, can you?" I asked, looking above my head at the air there.

"... You certainly are interesting, Miss Renne..."

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Caitlin's POV]

I kept my head under my pillow, humming idly, if just to convince myself that this was a nightmare.

I was scared. I wanted to know where Whisper was, where _I_ was, and _WHAT THE FUCK HAD HAPPENED._

Taking a deep breath, I slid my head out from under the pillow, shivering. I was in control. If this was a dream, I was in full control. I had mastered the ability to control my dreams a while ago. I closed my eyes and willed a change...

_Autum night outside. But I'm inside. I'm at a rave, or a really loud party. It's warm and loud, techno with the bass boost on making the ground shake as lights flash. I'm sitting against the wall while Whisper dances._

_Change._

I opened my eyes. No, I was still in the hospital.

Crap, this was real.

I began to shiver uncontrollably, a giggle slipping from my lips.

No, not now, Caitlin, this would be a shit of a time to break into hysteria...

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down.

Lies were lifesavers. I needed a bunch right now, or who knows how fucked-up the a story would become.

Okay, quickly now.

My name is 'Tsubaki' Kagamine. I'm fifteen years old... I suffered a case of mistaken identity when I met L and Light. I had been with my girlfriend when we were hit by a truck and I have no clue what happened to her... I live in America, but came here on vacation. My girlfriend and I got separated from my family...

There was no way L was gonna fall for it. Or Light. I was screwed.

Sigh.

Play dead.

Most people found my habit of playing dead when I couldn't figure something out overly bizarre. It involved staring blankly at the problem for roughly forty seconds, then falling limply forward, normally banging my head against a wall, desk, door, or the floor.

This time I just fell off the bed, my feet still in the air, my hips not touching the ground, my head, shoulders and chest supporting all of my weight on the floor, my knees keeping me on the bed. **(A/N: Run-on sentence much?)**

"... You okay there, hon?"

"Touch me and you're dead." I warned the nurse, not moving.

"You... have those two young men here to see you... If you wanted to... Uh..."

I made a noise that was a cross between a growl and a groan, still not moving.

"Should I... let them in...?"

"... Can I throw myself from the window? I land feet-first." I asked dully, remaining motionless still.

"Please don't!" she yelped, jumping forward as if I were already perched on the window-sill.

"Blah."

I guess she took that as 'Let them in.'

_Mental note to self... Play horrible trick on nurse later._

"Hello, Tsubaki."

"Meh." I greeted.

"Are you alright?" Light asked, kneeling next to my head.

"Same warning I gave the nurse. I feel you breathe on me and I'll rip your head off with my teeth."

"Somehow I don't see you as the aggressive type." L said blankly as Light fell back.

"Wait until I hit my menstruation cycle, you'll see just how cranky I can be... Are you calling me a weakling just because I'm a little girl?!"

"No. Just that you seem the passive type. A tsundere."

"... Score one for Panda." I muttered. I was kind of a tsundere, a big ball of fluff under a layer of points and needles... But not _nearly_ as much as Whisper. "But you shouldn't underestimate a Scottish ninja-maid."

"There is no way you of all people are Scottish." Light scoffed.

With an ill-tempered growl, I pounced on the brunette, wrapping my talons around his throat. This was rewarded with a heel to the temple.

"Ryuga, that was too rough!" Light half-yelled.

"Okay, now I am _pissed_." I snarled, drawing out a kunai for each hand. Taking in Ryuzaki's ready stance... "But I'll settle for tipping you out of your chair in the future." I said decisively, putting them away.

_Psych_!

The second I climbed to my feet, Ryuzaki dropped his stance. I dropped to my hands, bending over myself and driving a foot into his collar. In retaliation, he grabbed my ankle and threw me down.

"Okay, yeah... You win..." I groaned, curling into a ball of pain, my head throbbing.

"_Ryuga!_" Light yelled as I passed out.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

**A/N: Heh... Poor, Caitlin...**

**She really is Scottish. And the Scots are known for not letting people walk all over them.**

**To be specific, Caitlin is descended from one of the most fearsome border reavering clans, the Littles. They were one of the greatest light calvary units of Scotland. Her clan was referred to as a branch of the much larger Armstrong clan. The motto of both was 'Regret/Leave Nothing.'**

**Caitlin's Note: I do not randomly attack people, as Whisper suggests. I wait for their back to be turned before driving a foot between their shoulder-blades or, in the case of a male, between the legs.**


	3. Lies and Truths

**A/N: Whoo, Caitlin hates me! After reading the last chapter, she accused me of portraying her all wrong. She is not that emotionally panicky or violent, but this is a mildly tweaked version.**

**So if she gets back on her account and accuses you of saying something false about her, it is my fault.**

**By the way, I know Soichiro was only really in the hospital for about a day before Misa sent the videos to the TV station, but we can pretend...**

**Aaaaanywhoo, enjoy!**

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[L's POV]

"That was way too hard last time. Go easy on her this time." Light scolded.

"She attacked first. I had every right." I replied simply.

'Tsubaki' didn't even seem to notice as we entered, humming as she looked at something on the bed before her. I didn't recognize the tune.

"Hello." she said at length, still not looking at us, holding one of the objects up. "Aww, I forgot I had this one~!"

"Huh?" Light asked.

"Photos. Of me and my girlfriend. I'm trying to draw a picture of her, but it's easier when I have her right in front of me."

I peered over her shoulder. Where on earth had she been keeping all of that?

Numerous pictures of the dirty-blonde with a busty bleach-blonde were spread out across the sheets. Next to her thigh was a dip-pen and an inkwell. I cocked my head, Light gasping at the pictures.

"What do you have so far?" I asked.

A piece of paper found it's way to my face. Leaning back away from her, I took it. It showed several ages of the bleach-blonde, toddler to teen. Only one showed Tsubaki with her, and that was the central image, of Tsubaki dozing under a pile of blankets while the other female poked at her cheek.

I looked at the picture she was holding. In it, Tsubaki was leaning away from the ferocious female, who had a lock of hair clenched between her teeth. Tsubaki had a faint blush across her cheeks, trying to hide her face from the camera as she raised a heavily...

_Tattoos? But her skin is flawless._

I tipped my head in mild confusion. They had to be temporary.

Tsubaki had one hand on the other girl's neck as she held the dirty-blonde close, pulling her shirt down a little. A devious smirk graced the pink lips as pearly teeth held the dark gold tightly.

"That was the day of our first kiss. It was almost accidental that we wound up kissing. After being strangers since third grade, we settled into friends at eighth grade, and became an item the summer before freshman year." she murmured, touching the curving body of the other girl.

"So that's who you're looking for?"

"Um-hum. Okaay, that looks good..." Apparently satisfied with her sketch, she opened up the inkwell and began her careful work.

"What's up with the tattoos?" Light asked.

"Huh? Oh. When I get depressed, that's what I do, I draw on myself with a sharpie. It evolved into the idea that the human body is a canvas. Using sharpies means you can reuse it." she mumbled, using one hand to delve into a pants-pocket and toss a large bundle of brightly-colored markers held together with several rubber-bands at me. "Then from there it went to a summer-job at the Ashton Summer Festival."

"They're very detailed..."

"Bah."

Wow, she was already done inking her picture. Picking up the pen, she made a very careful splat in the corner.

_Her signature?_

"It is... by definition..."

Taking her picture, she tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"Junk."

Humming again, she carefully stacked up her photos and tucked them into her pocket, also reclaiming the markers.

"'Junk?' This?" Light asked, picking up the picture she'd drawn. Still humming, she didn't respond, laying down, staring blankly at the ceiling. "This looks worthy of being in a museum."

Still in time with the music only she could hear, she shook her head. "Junk. Junk junk junk. All of it."

"Well..."

"Question time..." she sighed at my voice, sitting up, still bobbing her head, her feet tapping in rhythm as well.

"First, what's your name?"

She glowered. "Tsubaki Kagamine." she growled, daring me to challenge her.

"What's with all the knives?" Light jumped in before I could continue.

"Nothing. Not really. I just like them. They're shiny, they're pokey, and they look cool covered in blood. They come in thousands of styles, brands, and varieties. They're easy to acquire and use, compared to guns. But really, the ideal weapon is something like a sledge-hammer or a snow-shovel. Reach _and_ blunt force trauma, how cool can you get?"

She was quick. Weapons that were easily accessible to anyone were ideal, but most focused on guns.

"Why did you attack us yesterday?"

She paused, glaring. "You challenge me, you better live up to it."

_But neither of us challenged her..._

"Where are you from, Miss Kagamine?"

"Originally? America. My family came here on vacation with my girlfriend, but then we missed our flight. She got a text saying that was okay, so long as we stayed out of trouble."

She answered smoothly, clambering into a perch similar to my own. But she seemed so much more at ease now...

"Guh, do you plan on taking long...? 'M exhausted... Haven't slept for the past week other than the two times I've been knocked out..." she yawned, falling over on her side.

"Why do you insist on lying?"

_"Easy. Because I can."_

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Whisper's POV]

I smiled at Caitlin, her face peaceful.

After us being total strangers for so long, it was nice to have even made it past the friends stage.

I leaned in and kissed her nose, making her blush. I laughed. She always blushed, even if we were in private.

Like now.

Naked under a fort of blankets, four fans blowing on us, a cooler of ice, soda and popsicles behind me... The perfect way to spend summer. Well, I think it would be cooler if Caitlin would _let me in,_ but she had been very clear that she wanted to be at least eighteen before her first time. **(A/N: True. Kissing her was hard enough in itself.)**

I ran a hand down her side and back up again, brushing her hair away. She had decided to grow it out after getting it cut down to about two inches long. The longest I had seen it on her had been shoulder-length, and it was beginning to fall past that now. I wondered what she would like, with her hair waist-length like mine. Her hair was a beautiful rainbow of blonde, every shade of blonde from white to black in it. She hated it, but I loved it...

I pulled her close, loving the feel of her sticky, sweaty skin against mine. Most people became slick and shiny when they were covered in sweat, but her skin became dull and clay-like. It was...

_Original. Like everything else about her. From her love of sticking out like a sore thumb, to her hopes that her boobs stay small forever, I love this girl forever._

She was like a fragile little flower...

I loved this flower so much. Like a rose, she was beautiful, but covered in pricks, pokes, and thorns. However, those who were careful could get past that...

"Whisper..."

"No, not yet, Caitlin..."

"Whisper, wake up."

"Not yet..." I breathed, closing my eyes as I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Whisper."

"Whisper!"

"Miss Renne!"

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

_WHAP!_

"Yai!"

I rolled away from my assailant, promptly falling off the bed.

_WHACK!_

_"OW, FUCK!" _I swore furiously as my head met the floor.

"I don't know much about this Caitlin of yours, but she must have bones of steel."

It took me a moment to remember who the really cute guy hanging over me was. "Morning, B-san."

"Your cuddling is lethal."

"Everyone but Caitlin thinks so..." I sighed, sitting up...

... And bonking heads with Beyond.

"Do you make a point out of hurting yourself?" he grimaced.

"No... but it sure as hell seems like it..." I whined, my poor head throbbing furiously as tears welled up in my eyes.

"How about those around you?"

"Debatable." I answered honestly.

"Good, if you had answered no, I'd have stabbed you..."

"Well, maybe I'll go masochist and say I don't." I joked.

Beyond growled. I laughed, amused at how similar that noise was to Caitlin's growls.

"Urk... Well, thanks for letting me stay the night... But now I gotta find Caitlin." I bowed as I got up, heading for the door.

"You aren't getting away that easily."

"Yai! Geddoff geddoff geddoff!" I objected, waving my arms frantically as he wrapped his arms tightly around my torso and picked me up, swinging me around. He may be cute, a serial killer, and one of my favorite anime-characters, but _I have a girlfriend!_

"You think I can just let you walk away after all you told me yesterday? And with your lack of a death-date?"

I should have seen this coming...

"You can come with." I blurted. "I mean, like, you have more experience in this world... And if I needed something... Plus, if she winds up being with L, I'll be leading you right to him, right?!"

You heard right. I told B everything. That I was from another world, that he was a character from a spin-off of a popular anime, and that he was supposed to be dead, as well as Kira's identity and how everything ends...

I'm a dumb-shit, I know. Caitlin has probably deflected a bazillion questions by now, wherever she is.

I hoped she was with L, to tell the truth.

At least she'd be... 'safe.'

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Caitlin's POV]

I froze.

"Excuse me?!" I demanded.

"If you continue to lie the way you have been, this only furthers the suspicion."

"You... suspect me... of being Kira?"

All I got was a slight nod.

_"Are you out of your mother-lovin' mind?!" _I bellowed, tackling him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

I'm not really a violent person, but under severe pressure, I snap. Fear and anger become my worst enemies. My body takes control, my mind on stand-by.

And since I was being knocked out for the third time in two-three days, whatever, this was really starting to tick me off.


	4. Songbird

**A/N: Sooo, if it wasn't going to be obvious, there'll be a lot of singing in this chapter. Names of the songs will be posted at the end of the chapter.**

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Light's POV]

"Really? You're keeping her here?" I demanded.

"Yes, I thought that would be best..."

"She's singing again..." Matsuda sighed, emerging from the bed room.

"Has she eaten at all?"

"No..."

"It's not healthy for a girl of her age to not eat, especially when she's so thin already." Father muttered.

"She hasn't eaten?!" I coughed. Behind me, Ryuk made some sassy comment that I ignored.

"No, nothing."

"Not hungry. Adrenaline does that to you."

I think just about all of us jumped when we realized she had entered the room, now standing behind me.

"Why have you come out now?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Looking." she said absently, casting her gaze over me once or twice before going back into the other room. As the door closed, I could hear her begin to talk— No, sing.

"... Would you mind if I went in and talked to her?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

Cautiously, as if scared she would attack me— _I_ _was_— I opened the door and went into the room. She was perched on the windowsill, legs dangling out over the drop as she laughed in an eerie, high-pitched voice, scratching something onto a sheet of paper with a pencil.

"_Once upon a time, in a dream/ The whole world had sunken away/ Me and you, you and me/ Jumped bravely into the situation..._"

Jeez, how creepy... It entertained Ryuk, though.

"Tsubaki...?" I ventured.

Her singing was abruptly cut off, and she draped herself over the sill, hanging upside-down to look at me.

"... Have you ever considered trying to be normal?!" I demanded with a shudder.

"Teenager. And normal is boring, Raito-kun." she informed me.

"Would you at least come off of the window?!"

"Why? Worried I'll... _jump?_" she smirked, sliding herself several inches back. I almost cried out, lunging forward. "I land feet-first, anyway. What do you want? I'm not hungry, if Ryuzaki sent you to force-feed me."

"No... I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Where you're from... How you knew us."

She frowned. Not to sort that physically pulls at your mouth, but the kind that glitters moodily from within your eyes.

"No." she said at length, sitting back up, humming.

"He-hey!"

"_You look better when I'm drunk/ You look better ohh!/ You look better when I'm drunk/ You look better..."_

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Henh henh henh, she's really amusing, isn't she? Like some other language!" Ryuk chortled.

I ignored him and moved closer to her. She kept singing, and she scooted further out onto the ledge as I came close. "Tsubaki, please! You'll fall off and break every bone in your body!"

Smiling, she continued to sing, shaking her head.

"At least tell me about Whisper? Maybe I can help you find her."

"... That's sweet, but no. Whisper doesn't really trust men, for one thing. Not a lot. And anyway, with how predictable she is, she probably got kidnapped by a serial rapist, transferred to Hiroshima, and just kicked some gang's ass while escaping away. She'll come to me. She always does." She said this with a soft smile on her face, her eyes dreamy and full of things I'd never get to know.

What was it with her eyes? That seemed to be where everything was with her...

"What is it about her that makes you smile like that?" I asked.

"... There's... a lot to explain there... She's always there, for one thing. And when she isn't, I know she'll kill anyone between us who tries to stop her. For another thing, she's brave enough to eat my cooking."

_... That's not something to be proud of...?_

"You seem confused. I can't cook. If it involves even a microwave, there better be a fire-extinguisher on hand. If it's something simple, like Ramen, or toast, or oatmeal... okay, that's fine, I can do that perfectly. But if you were to set a recipe before me and tell me to make it... You may want to make sure your have good insurance on your stuff. But Whisper will fearlessly try my cooking.

"For another thing, she saw me when I was invisible. I am... an outcast would be an understatement, and I like it that way. I force my difference..."

"Huh? Why'd you stop?"

"It's starting to sound like I'm fishing for compliments. Go away, you're confusing me.'

"But I..."

Dammit, she was singing again...

"_I like singing;/ Isn't that how I came to being?/ Saying that you like my voice,/ You really made me happy!_"

Groaning, I went back to the other room.

"Did you get what you were after?" Ryuzaki asked.

All I could do was scoff.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Beyond's POV]

"Is that all she does?"

"Oh, hell no. She's actually very active." Whisper said dreamily. "It's just that she likes to be a cat."

"Come again?" I asked.

"She likes to lie down and be lazy. She has trouble going to sleep, but once she does, hah, that girl can sleep through a four on the Ritcher scale! But she daydreams, writes, and draws so much that she burns calories with her brain, and then her metabolism combines with that to make her into a flesh-covered skeleton! But since she eats a ton, there's just enough to make sure she doesn't get called an anorexic. But she likes to walk outside, sing, dance, and chase squirrels and cars. Sometimes she even takes me and some other classmates out to play Deadman's Tag." Whisper grinned, waving her arms around.

_She certainly does that a lot..._

"What game is that?" I asked curiously. Deadman's Tag...

"It takes at least four players and a forest or a cemetery, on a dark night with some flashlights! Nobody is really it, but you have to make sure you don't have any players extra or less when you're done!" she responded cheerfully.

"You'll have to show me sometime. Go on."

"Well, she's like, always singing. I love singing too, but some of the dances she does, _SHIT_, they're just too fast for me to keep up, and some are two-person dances, so I feel just awful!"

"Really."

"Yep."

"What kind of songs does she sing?"

"Shit. Everything."

"Everything."

"Everything."

"Demonstrate."

"Shit."

She paused, thinking. I waited calmly as she stood up.

"Shit, B-san..." she whimpered, pacing. "Oh!"

I tilted my head to the side as she took a deep breath.

"She became obsessed with this song, but it's a good example...

"_Just why is everyone so happy?/ Wanting to hear and learn everything in this world,/ Everyone is listening intently in the park by the waterside./ They look so excited, don't they, Ondine?_

_"Alright, alright!/ Now, now, everyone, I will enlighten you!/ I will tell you everything you want to know/ About the things on your mind or bothering you!"_

The song certainly didn't seem like this Caitlin's character. It was a yandere song, and this Caitlin sounded more... moe.

"Waaait, why am I doing this?! I've got this!" Whisper whined, pulling her iPod out. "I've got a playlist on here that was specifically labeled 'Caitlin's Dance Mix.'"

I scooted closer to her, tilting my head to the side. She offered me one of the ear-buds, and I hesitantly took it.

"It's clean." she sulked when I looked skeptically at it.

"That gives me bad ideas." I said, holding it at length.

"Just put it in, ya wuss!"

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

"... Well."

"Everything."

"Everything." I agreed. "Some of those songs were kinda creepy."

"She just found this one weird one that I refuse to put on here for the time being. 'The Stereotypes Song,' something like that. I admit, it's funny, but it's derogatory. Until I'm addicted to it, it's not touching this thing." she huffed.

"I don't wanna know."

"You don't." she agreed.

"..."

"..."

"_GAAAAH, now I've got that stupid song stuck in my head!"_

"Which one?" she asked in confusion.

"That dumb one... 'Buy it use it break it fix it...'"

"_GAAAAH, now it's stuck in my head!"_

We wound up listening to it for another hour.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

[Caitlin's POV]

"Hey, L?"

He looked up. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

**Ha, kinda half-assed the ending...**

**So, songs.**

**'Love Love Nightmare,' by Hatsune Miku**

**'You Look Better When I'm Drunk,' White Tie Affair**

**'Electric Angel,' by Rin and Len Kagamine**

**'This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee,' also by Hatsune Miku**


	5. Just an AN

Yo. This is just like... a really long author's note.

Because Annabeth and I are very music-based, I asked Annabeth to compose a list of all the songs she liked, as in favorites.

For most people, that's like... maybe twenty.

I really asked for this shit.

Enjoy this list of Annabeth's favorites. You'll probably find a bunch of them popping up throughout the story. And you can guess that like, most of them will make it onto that '_Caitlin's Dance Mix_.'

She sorted them out by artist. So, except for the **_Assorted _**section, they will all be by the artist they're listed under.

Enjoy.

**_Vocaloid_**

Dancing Samurai

Crime and Punishment

Monochrome Blue Sky

Panda Hero

Matryoshka

Neko Neko Super Fever Night

Shota Shota Burning Night

Luka Luka Night Fever

IA IA Night of Desire

Piko Piko Legend of the Night

Evil Food-Eater Conchita

Last Night Good Night

Love is War

World is Mine

Macaron

Tokyo Teddy Bear

Sky High

iNSaNiTY

Trick and Treat

Cyber Thunder Cider

Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain

Cendrillon

Confront! You Look So Cool

Triple Baka

Circus Monster

Bad End Night

Crazy Night

Twilight Night

Len-Kun NOW!

I Don't Care Who, Someone Go Out With Me!

If Anyone Is Fine, Go Out With Tei!

Forgotten

Alice Human Sacrifice

Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses

Tell Your World

Stargazer

Po Pi Po

Secret Police

Dark Woods Circus

Remote Control

Declare War On All Vocaloid

Eternal Force Blizzard

ERROR

Jitter Doll

Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

Electric Angel

Love Love Nightmare

This Is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee

Dreamer

Donut Hole

Ten Faced

Poker Face

Kuusou Mesorogiwi

Happy Synthesizer

Rolling Girl

Shinitagari?

Kokoro Kara

I=FANTASY

I=NIGHTMARE

Hide and Seek

Just Be Friends

Aokigahara

F**k You, PTA!

Haro/Hawayu

Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder

_**tATu**_

Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)

Malchik Gay

All About Us

All the Things She Said

Fly On the Wall

30 Minutes

Show Me Love

_**Jeffree Star**_

Blush

Queen of the Club Scene

Prom Night

Fresh Meat

Electric Sugar Pop

Bitch, Please!

Lollipop Luxury

Get Away With Murder

Prisoner

Cupcakes Taste Like Violence

Fame and Riches, Rehab Bitches

Love Rhymes With 'Fuck You'

If It Kills Me

Kiss It Better

_**Simon Curtis**_

Meteor

Flesh

Super Psycho Love

Laser Guns Up

Left Right Left

Beat Drop

Soul 4 Sale

How to Start a War

Superhero

Diamonds On the Dancefloor

Joystick

Hypnotized

Brainwash

_**DJ S3RL**_

Summerbass

Space Invader

Snow White Line

Dealer

Addict

FTW

MTC

Little Kandi Raver

Shoulder Boulders

Climax

Pretty Rave Girl

FM200

Doof Doof Untz Untz

Request

Everybody Wants To Be a DJ

It Went

Crazy Ass Bitch

Hard Bass Slut

Go Insane

Be My Gameboy

Raver Dimension

Friendzone

Da De Da

Feel the Melody

Feel the Flow

Into Overdrive

Artificial Energy

Pika Girl

_**Skrillex**_

Make It Bun Dem

I Want To Kill Everyone In The World

Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites

Cinema

Bangarang

Equinox

_**Lady Gaga**_

Bad Romance

Poker Face

Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)

Alejandro

Sheisse

Judas

Starstruck

Americano

Love Game

Monster

Paparazzi

Telephone

Just Dance

Hair

Teeth

Dance In the Dark

Applause

Electric Chapel

_**Katy Perry**_

Peacock

Mannequin

Ur So Gay

Firework

ET

Pearl

Hot N Cold

Last Friday Night

Teenage Dream

California Gurls

Hummingbird Heartbeat

Fingerprints

Self Inflicted

Circle the Drain

I Kissed A Girl

_**Daft Punk**_

Harder Better Faster Stronger

Technologic

One More Time

Areodynamic

Digital Love

Crescendolls

Nightvision

Superheroes

High Life

Something About Us

Voyager

Veridis Quo

Short Circuit

Face to Face

Too Long

_**30 Seconds to Mars**_

This is War

100 Suns

Hurricane

Attack

A Beautiful Lie

The Kill

Was It A Dream?

The Fantasy

Savior

From Yesterday

The Story

R-Evolve

A Modern Myth

Stranger In a Strange Land

Kings and Queens

Vox Populi

Night of the Hunter

_**Skillet**_

Comatose

Hero

Monster

Don't Wake Me

Awake and Alive

One Day Too Late

It's Not Me It's You

Should've When You Could've

Believe

Forgiven

Sometimes

Never Surrender

Lucy

_**BOTDF**_

PLUR

Sexting

Miss Bipolar

Bewitched

IDGAF

Candyland

Hello Kitty

Ima Monster

Inject Me Sweetly

Scream For My Ice Cream

Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life For Me!)

Love Sucks!

Always and Forever

I Refuse To Sink

Crucified By Your Lies

Violentine's Day

You Done Goofed!

_**Evanescence**_

Going Under

Bring Me To Life

Everybody's Fool

My Immortal

Haunted

Tourniquet

Imaginary

Taking Over Me

Hello

My Last Breath

Whisper

_**Beatles**_

Love Me Do

From Me to You

I Want to Hold Your Hand

Can't Buy Me Love

Help!

Day Tripper

We Can Work It Out

Paperback Writer

Yellow Submarine

Penny Lane

All You Need Is Love

Hello Goodbye

Get Back

Something

Come Together

The Long and Winding Road

Strawberry Fields

A Day In the Life

For the Benefit of Mr. Kite

Only a Northern Song

All Together Now

Hey Bulldog

It's All Too Much

Lucy In the Sky

**Basshunter**

I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly

DotA

Now That You're Gone

Angel In the Night

_**DJ Satomi**_

Castles In the Sky

Waves

Nuclear Sun

_**DJ Melodie**_

Beautiful Day

Come Into My World

Faster Faster

_**DJ Contacreast**_

The Sea

Waiting For Paradise

Melody From Heaven

_**Ke$ha**_

We R Who We R

Blow

Your Love Is My Drug

Take It Off

Tik Tok

Cannibal

_**Rhiannah**_

Distubria

Who's That Chick

Rude Boy

_**Perfume**_

Dream Fighter

Chocolate Disco

Computer City

_**BEG**_

Sign

Sixth Sense

_**Assorted**_

Cute Overload

Bounce With Me

Fuck U Betta

Is You (Le Castle Vania remix)

The Fox

I'll Eat You Up

Sarcasm

You're Going Down

I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)

Fantastic Baby

Message

Changed the Way You Kiss Me

Anima Libera

Caramelldansen

Dirty Lovin'

Dirty Mind

Sweetest Ass In the World

You Look Better When I'm Drunk

PONPONPON

They're Coming To Take Me Away

Children of the Darkness

Once Upon A December

Monster (DotEXE remix)

Bad Harmony

Lucifer

Ring Ding Dong

Bonamana

My Mamma Said

Paint It Black


End file.
